Faith
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Post "Final Hope". Cameron embraces her faith and fate. Reviews are welcome.
1. Faith

Date: 11-11-2025

Cameron's p.o.v

My son is two months old, but I am already expecting again. I predict the baby will be a girl. I already have a name picked out for her in which is Faith. Faith has

strengthened me during this difficult first trimester. However shall I love both a son and a daughter? I will manage somehow with John's help. John will train Liam to be

the next resistance leader while I teach Faith how to be someone's body guard. Overprotective, Sarah is fully devoted to her daughter. I wonder if I will drive my

daughter crazy? John says I am not like Sarah. I shouldn't worry about the future.


	2. I will love you unconditionally

Date: 12-19-2025

(Wearing pajamas, Kitty (15 ongoing 16) walks into John's bedroom. She lays down on the bed beside John who is staring up into space)

Kitty: What are you thinking about?

John: The future

Kitty: What about the future intrigues you?

John: Death fascinates me. A storm is coming, I can't change my fate. I might not have a future.

Kitty: Life is just too short for us to think about death twenty four seven. I choose life always. I don't have a reason to live without hope. Eventually things will get better for us. We'll experience heaven on earth.

John: You love life right now because your birthday is tomorrow. Sorrow will come later on. Death becomes a reality for me when people start dying all around me. I guess we were all born to die in the end.

Kitty (walking out of John's room): Godspeed and good luck with everything

John (yelling behind Kitty): Goodnight

(Sleep overcomes John and he dreams about making love to Cameron)

* * *

><p>Scene: General John Connor's Camp-Convention Center<p>

Action: Deep in thought, John wanders through the hallways. He has just left a conference. A teenage Kitty Reese spots her brother out in a crowd of people. Joyfully, Kitty runs into John's arms.

Kitty (hugging John): I love you

John (resisting Kitty): Now is not the time for this, I love you

Kitty: I will love you unconditionally

John (kisses Kitty's forehead): You're precious

(Lighthearted, Kitty walks away from John smiling. John thinks about a birthday gift that he give to Kitty)

Scene: Kitty's bedroom

Action: Kitty uses a sewing machine to repair soldiers' clothes. Tired, a teenage Chance collapses on the bed in the meantime.

Chance (looks up at the ceiling fan): How has life been treating you, my beloved sister?

Kitty: Life has been an adventure for me

Chance (sitting up): I see you are busy with the sewing machine. I don't understand why you have to work so hard.

Kitty: Who else is going to do the clothing repairs?

Chance (laughing): I can

(Kitty leaves her post to tickle Chance. Chance yells stop and Kitty returns back to work. Chance exits the room shortly afterwards)

* * *

><p>Place: Chosen Generation-Kitty's church and Workplace<p>

Scene: Church Sanctuary

Action: Praying, Kitty's heart bleeds before the lord. Heaven never seems to stop crying. Pastor James Ellison sits beside Kitty on the pew.

James: Hello, child

Kitty (sniffling): I am not a child

James: You have the heart and faith of a child

Kitty (choked up): Carrying the world's burdens, it hurts so much. Sometimes I feel not good or smart enough. I wonder does my lifework matter to anyone?

James: The devil is a liar. You are alive for a divine purpose. Your lifework does matter. You shouldn't compare yourself to others. They may lead you down the wrong path. You can lose sight of the shore, your destiny that way.

Kitty: Our church is dead. I will miss not being your altar girl. Who knew we would be in this position? What good can come out of this transition?

James: This period of transition requires self growth and a chance to expand your horizons.

Savannah Weaver (massaging Kitty's shoulders): I will love you unconditionally

Kitty and James (startled): Savannah?!

Savannah (sitting down in the pew): I am here for one more last hooray

James (hugging both Savannah and Kitty): We will always be a family. So let us not say goodbye.

Scene: The Connor Reese House-The Den-after church

(Action: Kitty, Cameron and Sarah are sitting on the couch. Heartbroken, Kitty cries into her mother's lap. Sarah strokes Kitty's hair continuously. Her heart aches for Kitty. Speechless, Cameron looks on in wonder.)

* * *

><p>Scene: The Fields' House-Action: Lauren and Sydney Fields are hosting a party. Everyone is jamming out on the dance floor. They take great delight in rock music.<p>

Lauren: One good thing about having no parents is we can have parties all the time

Sydney (dancing with a broken heart): I miss dad and mom. I remember you said they died before I was born. A robot killed our dad. Mom died giving birth to me.

Lauren: That was then. This is now, you are my responsibility. Can you be happy for once?

Sydney (praying): OH fate, please leave me alone tonight. Let me live in peace.

Paris (Kitty 's friend, gets in the middle of the Fields Sisters): Excuse me, ladies

Lauren and Sydney (rolling their eyes): Paris

Paris (shaking his body): Paris is on fire

Kitty (shouting): Go Paris!

Jacob (Paris' lover): OH, how I would love to spend one night in Paris

Paris (kissing Jacob): I love you

Jacob (with a smirk): I love you too

Jasper Collins (Kitty's boyfriend): I think I am going to vomit

Kitty (Kissing Jasper): I love you

Jasper (removes a strand of hair away from Kitty's face): I will love you unconditionally

Kitty: This has been the best day ever


	3. Naturally Beautiful Soul

Date:12-20-2025

John's p.o.v

Silly sweet nothingness

Many crazy false assumptions

Absolute hilariousness

Random words of wisdom

Take a chance on me

Heart of gold

Indestructible stronghold

Naturally beautiful soul

God's gift to me


	4. Angel in my corner

Date: 12-25-2025

Cameron

The angel in my corner

Redemption

A constant companion of mine

Ghosts of past, present and future history

Inconsolable misery

Cradle of life

Ordinary superstar

Meet me at the crossroads

Enlightenment

Diamonds in the sky

Your joy influences me to be happy as well


	5. Life's fragileness

Date: 12-31-2025

Song-Arise by Flyleaf

Tell the swine we will make it out alive, there's a note in the pages of the book so sleep tonight, we'll sleep dreamlessly this time, when we awake we'll know that everything's alright

Sarah: Holding out for a sign from heaven above, unheard unanswered prayers, glowing embers. In and out of darkness, in and out of the woods, repetitive game of hide and seek. Long-awaited breakthrough, A much needed comic relief, storybook magic, traces of hope. Evolutionary logic, purple haze, impending distress or success. slow gradual progress, ceasefire, empathy. Savior of the midnight hour,  
>Kiss me goodbye. Illusions of bliss, Nameless Fragrance. Glorious splendor, one open door to the future.<p>

And sing to me about the end of the world end of these hammers and needles for you hold onto the world we all remember fighting for there's still strength left in us hold onto the world we all remember dying for there's still hope left in it yet

Kyle: A long nine month journey is this transition from birth to conception. Breathe and push forward toward the goal. Labor pains, this storm shall pass over soon. Breathe and push forward toward a much better brighter tomorrow. Disappointment, this storm shall pass over  
>soon. Success doesn't happen overnight, but stay strong anyway. Keep warm and rest peacefully in the arms of love forever.<p>

There's snow on your face and your razor blades the twilight is bruised and there you lie

Cameron: Tried attempts, restless effort. Incomplete wholeness, empty wombs. Diehard freewill, emancipation. A search for the truth, daily perseverance.

Sing to me about the end of the world end of these hammers and needles for you we'll cry tonight but in the morning we are new stand in the sun we'll dry our eyes

John: History's heartbeat, inaudible drumbeat, decades of you. Eighth world wonder, carnival of fairy dust. A constant companion, dance floor phenomenon, emergency lifeline. Coming up strong, immortal divinity, decades of you. Evanescent dream, Shadowy ghostly dark figure, timeless classic beauty. Interstellar constellation, nevertheless a whisper. Your afterglow, your paper rose, a big heart of gold. One gigantic jar of happy memories. Uncommon special uniqueness, teachable laughable moments shared between us.

Hold onto the world we all remember fighting for there's still strength left in us yet hold onto the world we all remember dying for there's still hope left in it yet

Derek: Deep consideration, evaluation. Ever the same deliberation, planning my next move. Right now is the perfect time to completely breakaway from you or maybe not. Always and forever, my heart will bleed in your absence. You are my friend, but your actions say something else. Even if things turn out differently, I must accept this is path that I chose. Release me if you want to.

Sing, sing, arise, arise and be all that you dreamed all that you dreamed arise and be all that you dreamed hold on all that you dreamed to the world we all remember fighting for

Kitty: Above ordinary, beloved solitude, odyssey of the mind. Various adventures, errands, random daydreams. Take me to infinity, inner hiding place, godspeed and goodluck. Once in a lifetime phenomenon, ongoing daily perseverance, divine merciful grace. A different kind of blessing, your embrace. Only time knows how long our stars will continue to shine in the spotlight. Unique describes your talent and my fascination with you.

Arise and be all that you dreamed hold on all that you dreamed to the world we all remember dying for

Chance: Life's fragileness and sacredness, inconceivable notions. Faith, hope, love and happiness, eternal internal childish innocence, enchantment. Laid to rest underneath the stars, your best effort. Southern hospitality, immeasurable unconditional deep love between us. Uncommon uniqueness, my passion, endless charity. Latch onto me forever, oceans of compassion. Delicate body of Christ, you serve as a daily inspiration for me.

arise and be all that you dreamed all that you dreamed, hold on all that you dreamed to the world we all remember fighting for, arise and be all that you dreamed, arise and be all that you dreamed


	6. An invincible shadow

Date: 1-6-2026

Cameron's p.o.v

An invincible shadow

Unwanted unbreakable curse

These insecurities of mine

Uncomfortable disposition

My internal crisis

Not feeling good or smart enough

A temporary phase

Minor setbacks

Embraceable unforeseen outcomes


	7. Sacred innocence

Date: 1-16-2026

Themes: A homecoming party, nicknames, bathroom drama and other craziness

Place: The Connor Reese House

Action: Carrying suitcases, Kitty walks through the front door. She has just returned home from a church youth conference.

Sarah (embraces Kitty): My angel has finally returned home

Kitty (coughing, she pulls away from Sarah): Please don't touch me. I have a cold.

Sarah (holds Kitty even much more tighter): We are family. We share each other's burdens.

Kitty: Are you sure you want to sacrifice your health for me?

Sarah: I sacrificed my health when I was pregnant with you. Remember?

Kitty: Yes. You told me the story over a million times.

Kyle (hugs Kitty): Welcome back home, Kaisa

Kitty: I prefer the nickname of Kitty. Mom says I am as cute as a kitty.

Kyle: Whats wrong with your real name?

Kitty: Kaisa sounds too formal

Derek (looks at Kitty's ring finger): Interesting

Kitty: Whats interesting?

Derek: Your purity ring is missing. Where is your purity ring?

Kitty: I lost my purity ring during the youth conference. Mr. Ellison, Jasper and Savannah helped me look for the ring. Sadly, we couldn't find it anywhere.

Sarah (suspicious): I don't believe you

Kitty: Its the truth

Cameron (touching Kitty's stomach): I think I feel movement

Kitty (hungry, she walks toward the kitchen): I am hungry

John (running down the stairs with a loaded gun): I am going to kill Jasper. He stole my sister's virginity.

Sarah (to John): You are such a firecracker, buddy

John: Buddy?!

Sarah: Once you were my womb buddy. Now you are just simply my buddy.

Derek: I call that incest

Sarah: Shut up, Derek

Derek: Alright, your royal pain in the butt

Kyle: How about both of you shut up?

Sarah: I'm sorry, Reese

Kyle: I forgive you, my princess

Derek: I need a nickname. How about Captain Reese?

Sarah: No. Kyle is the only captain on my ship. I prefer the nickname of idiot for you.

Derek: Jeanne, you have murder in your eyes. Your heart remains pure though.

Sarah: Please don't call me by my middle name

Derek: I'm sorry, Connor

Sarah (turning to Cameron): Now where were we, Tin Miss?

Cameron: We were discussing Kitty's potential pregnancy

Kitty (shouting): Y'all are crazy

Sarah: Kitty, you were our last hope. I expected for you to make better decisions.

Kitty (stomping her feet): I did not have sex. I am still a virgin. Cameron just heard my stomach growling.

Derek (to Kyle): How about we pay Mr. Ellison and Jasper a visit?

Kyle (loading up his gun): Sure

John: I am coming too

* * *

><p>Place: Kitty's church and workplace, Chosen Generation<p>

Action: John, Derek and Kyle confront James Ellison and his altar boy, Jasper Collins (Kitty's boyfriend)

Savannah Weaver (joyfully, she greets the three angry men at the front door): Hello

John (to Savannah): You better run

Savannah (frightened): Why?!

Derek: There may be a lot of bloodshed

Savannah (grasps in horror): OH MY GOD

Kyle: Where is James and that stupid altar boy of his?

Savannah (shivering with fear): They are in the sanctuary praying

Derek: Its a good thing that they are praying before they die

Place: The Sanctuary

(A gunshot disturbs Jasper and James from praying)

James (frightened): What in Jesus' name?

Kyle (punches James): You violated my daughter

James: I did no such thing

John (punches Jasper): I hate you

Jasper: I thought we were friends

John: You lost my trust when you violated my sister

Jasper: I did no such thing

Derek (pointing a gun at James and Jasper): Please come clean or else, perverts

James: The truth is Kitty really did lose her purity ring. Jasper and I hardly touched her. We respected her space. She is still a virgin.

Jasper: Mr. Ellison is telling you the truth

John (looking deep into James and Jasper's eyes): You are not lying

Kyle: I guess we can go back home then

Derek: If anything out of the ordinary happens such a pregnancy, I am going to kill both of you.

James and Jasper: God help us

Place: The Connor Reese House

Situation: Bathroom drama

Sarah (exiting out of the bathroom): All of your pregnancy tests have turned out to be negative

Kitty (following behind Sarah): I was telling you the truth. I don't understand why you had me to take all those tests.

Sarah: I just wanted to make sure

Kitty: There is still hope for me yet. I am happy that you believe me. I can always buy another purity ring.

Sarah: Your virginity is your most sacred gift. I am happy that you didn't give into temptation.

John (running into the bathroom): Excuse me..

Kitty (to John): Please wash your hands afterwards

John (yelling from within the bathroom): The bathroom smells of mucus, blood and f***. However am I suppose to urinate in here?

Sarah (to John): Buddy, why don't you use the spray and the plumber?

John: Its too much hard work. I don't like cleaning up other people's messes.

Chance (feeling the need to urinate, he can't maintain control): I need to use the bathroom really bad. Whatever is taking John so long?

Sarah (strokes Chance's hair): Please be patient, Bambi

(Cameron, Kyle and Derek join in all the "fun". The "chaos" never ends)


	8. Time-out, calm down

Date: 1-26-2026

Cameron's p.o.v

Catch your breath

Angelic symphony

Redundant irony

Ebony eyes

Gatekeeper of tomorrow

Rose of the crossroads

Everclear blue sky

Time-out, calm down and regroup your thoughts

A moment to drown in self pity is not right now

Kerosene tears

Easy steady drumbeat

Echoes of what could've should've would've been

Peace in the absence of violence

Inner strength

Spirit of surrender and contentment

Obvious courageousness

Dreamless conscience, fragile sacred innocence

Embers, fragments of an once beautiful masterpiece, my bleeding heart


	9. Everything changed

Date: 2-11-2026

Song-Everything Changed by Eddie Kirkland

ON a night like this on a broken road, she is far from sleep, she is far from home for a baby's cries tear the still of night, she wonders why

Cameron: Transitional metamorphosis, harp within my soul. Reflections, occasional curious wonderings. Who knew life could move so fast and be such an adventure? I will remember you, but will you remember me? Late and great best friend of mine, last memorable brief divine encounter.  
>Obvious warm safety blanket, wings of an angelic butterfly.<p>

The future was bright and clear, she planned for a wedding day her daddy would hold back tears giving her hand away now her hope and fear in a cradle lay cause a baby came and everything changed

John: Welcome back, December, ocean deep blue eyes. Magical Winter's tale, beloved long-awaited Christmas miracle. A bittersweet oracle, Christ's bleeding cross of love. Kind little dove of mine, imaginary divine grace. Tender-loving care, that stare you give me. Yesterday's remnants, latch onto me. Echoes of what could've should've would've been, red bloody afterbirth, a brutally shaken faith. Scarlet roses, embers dancing all around me tonight.

ON a night like this many years ago as she held him close, she had come to know that a mother's heart could not let him go and she now knows why

Cameron: Fragile sacredness, unlimited gratitude, necessary little reminders to keep breathing. Everlasting southern hospitality, a medicine to cure hostility and end all brutality. The spirit of unity, this woman's work, impending birthing process. The extraordinary faith of a martyr, undefeated cancer survivor, determined optimist with special needs. Enigma, eternal karma. Pointless drama, untangled threads. Rosy hourglass window, pleasurable wishful thinking. Lighthearted innocent fun, extravagant celebration. A season of great transition, holy matrimony.

The future was bright and clear with hope and a promise made the light of the world was near choirs of angels sang heaven's exalted king in a manager lay cause a baby came and everything changed

John: Reality bites hard, easy killjoy. A time to think clearly instead of walking blind, learning to live outside the colorful prism. I am torn between optimism and pessimism. Fairytale romances are dying pipe dreams. Effortless labor, a brief glimpse into the future, relief.

When our dreams grow dim and our hearts grow cold he is never far from our broken soul, Gloria, our God is with us, Gloria, he has come to save mercy and love now for the savior came and every generation everything changed

Cameron: Hindsight helps me see wherever I went wrong. I should've known better. Grief replaces my belief in hope and faith. Holding out for a solution, optimism won't give up without a fight. Stuck at a crossroads, these decisions of mine, redefine my existence. Even if things are out of place, I desire peace. Even if it is too late to be saved by grace, I desire solace. Time reveals my true potential.

Gloria, our God is with us, Gloria, he has come to save mercy and love now for every generation for the savior came and everything changed

John: Silly sweet nothingness, many crazy false assumptions. Absolute hilariousness, random words of wisdom. Take a chance on me, heart of gold. Indestructible stronghold, naturally beautiful soul, God's gift to me.

Cameron: Christmas warmth, hospitality, random acts of kindness. Impending birth of something brand new, salvation, newborn hope. OH come Emmanuel, oh come all ye faithful. Weightless gravity, holy nativity. Imaginary heavenly bliss, this spirit of unity, endless nameless divinity.  
>A magical winter wonderland, my lovely December rose.<p>

John: Hope in the clouds, one unlocked secret open door. Pleasurable tender loving care, eternal humble submission. A season of celebration and transition, commencement, enchantment. X marks the spot where birth conquered death. Heavenly dawn, a silly thought. Lovely brief distraction, exciting climax.


	10. Precious Gift

Date: 2-12-2026

Cameron's p.o.v

This morning I experienced most intense pain ever. Thankfully, John wasn't at home to witness my suffering. He was preparing his soldiers for battle. A bath

eased my cramps a little bit. I relaxed my muscles and took deep several breaths in and out. Revengeful, karma continued to be against me. I am only just four months

pregnant. The birth shouldn't be happening right now. Time is on my side or maybe not. In agony, I bring forth Faith and her twin brother Reese without any assistance.

We swim in a bloodbath until our savior rescues us.


	11. Once we were innocent

Date: 2-16-2026

Song-Have we lost by Flyleaf

Please don't tell me anymore, there's a weight in your eyes and it weighs on my heart, where have the children gone? we were innocent once, but that was so long ago

Sarah: Running serves as a form of self-medication. Unchained, I feel truly alive in this carefree state. Untraceable, you can't find me or control my mind. Invincible, I am like the wind. I am all over the place searching for shelter. All roads lead me back to where I was before. An inescapable fate, what I have been hiding from comes into full view.

Have we lost our way back home we have made mistakes I know I know

John: Lost contact, our broken union. Slipping through my hands, this solemn ungodly hour. Obvious roadblocks, impairments. Continuous awkward silent moments, inward deliberations. Reawaken me, contentment. Long-awaited solution, elastic sparkling wings. Vacant breathing space, endless distance between us. Repetitive rewritten history, bittersweet irony, your halfhearted devotion.

Don't tell me of better days, there's a memory I have, could be something I read of laughter and cheap guitars in a house full of friends, could've been one of ours, we stayed up late we loved the stars, can't remember the rest, just a few parts

Cameron: Brutally shaken, you are beautifully broken. Love comes in whispers, slow frequent heartbeats. I don't understand why you are always tossed aside? I will crossover the great divide for you. Love comes in whispers, slow frequent heartbeats. You find shelter within the sanctuary of your mind. I promise to never grieve you or leave you behind in the fire. Love comes in whispers, slow frequent heartbeats.  
>Whenever will you claim me to be yours forever? Patiently, I wait for the answer. I hope you will decide what is best for yourself.<p>

Have we lost our way back home we have made mistakes I know I know

Kitty: Everybody forgets about your birthday. How could they be so shady during this important special event? Halfway gone, serenity is almost done with you. Alone, you travel between home and the sandy beaches. Depression won't loosen the reins no matter how many times that you try to break free. You breathe knowing hope still exists somewhere out there in the world. I take a moment to pause and say hello. We are one tonight in this twilight zone. Fearless, you open up your heart before me. My friend, I hear your silent cries for help. I will remain here with you until the end. I enjoy your company because you bring me joy. I pray you may find peace of mind today and forevermore. Whoever said you were never pretty or talented enough was wrong. Strong, you are on the brink of a new beginning.

I think they lost something that they miss I wanna find that book dust it off and read it again there was hope in the end

Kyle: You meet me in the bloody aftermath. Where is my faith? You hold my heart in your hands. You have all of me. I don't have a reason to run anymore. Searching for the truth, your eyes burn right through my soul. You turn my life around with one single affectionate gesture. We are family. We were born to provide each other with nurture.

Have we lost our way back home we have made mistakes I know

Chance: Calm content acceptance, a spirit of surrender, learning to let you go. My freewill, a time to relax and just breathe. Going along with the flow of things, it is what it is. Continuous transition, endless journey of self discovery and personal growth.

We were braver still when we were young and when we were young we spoke in tongues

Derek: Drifting, elsewhere calls your name. There is no shame in your abrupt early departure. Life after you, these wounds never seem to heal.  
>I can love you much better than this code of silence. I can love you much better than this full of grace. I want you back with me. Please come back down from heaven and make my heart to be your home again. Let us make a deal. I won't steal away your zeal, your need to be at the ground, you now sleep safe and sound. You are dead and never ever going to wake up, that is the final truth. I must accept the fact that the angels need you more than me.<p> 


	12. Twist of Fate

Date: 2-17-2026

(Situation: During one battle against skynet, Jasper Collins gets captured and he is taken to a skynet work camp. Kitty decides to rescue Jasper since he is her boyfriend.)

(Scene 1: The Battlefield-bombs are falling from the sky and there are robots everywhere. The Connor Crew along with Jasper are hiding in a safe place where the robots can't find them.)

Jasper(frightened, he screams): AHA..AHA..AHA

Kitty(frightened, she screams): AHA..AHA..AHA

Derek(to anyone): Can someone please tell the two love birds to shut up?

Sarah(to Jasper and Kitty): Kit and Jazz, please be quiet

(Obediently, Jasper and Kitty listen to Sarah until more bombs fall from the sky)

Jasper(screaming): AHA..AHA..AHA

Kitty(screaming): AHA..AHA..AHA

Derek(annoyed, he points a gun at Jasper and Kitty): I will kill both of you if you don't be quiet

Kyle(taking Derek's gun away from him): Derek, Kitty and Jasper are teenagers so please show them mercy

Derek(angry, he yells): Kyle, they are getting on my nerves

Kyle: I suggest for you to ignore them

Jasper(walking away from the fortress): I am getting tired of doing nothing so I am going fight

Derek(yelling behind Jasper): Jazz, you are an idiot

Jasper(yelling at Derek): I don't care

(Rebellious, Jasper makes his presence known to his enemies and he is captured never to be seen again)

Kitty(hysterical, she yells): Jasper

Derek(to Kitty): Sweetheart, you are better off without Jasper because he is dumb

Kitty(offended, she yells): Derek, please shut up

John(to Kitty): So what are you going to do now?

Kitty(standing up): John, I am going to rescue my boyfriend

Kyle(yelling at Kitty): Stand down, soldier

Kitty(to Kyle): No, Dad, I will not wait around for the end to come

Cameron(to Kitty): Kit, you will die if you rescue Jasper

Kitty(walking away from the fortress): Cam, I don't care

Sarah(yelling behind at Kitty): I will always find you

(Rebellious, Kitty makes her presence to be known to her enemies and she shares the same fate as Jasper)

(Scene 2: Skynet Work Camp-Kitty and Jasper are in the same jail cell)

Kitty(yelling at Jasper): Its all your fault for putting us in this situation

Jasper(yelling at Kitty): You didn't have to rescue me, Kitty, I can take care of myself

Kitty: You could've at least tell me thank you for thinking about about you

Jasper(laughing): Thank You

Kitty(with a smirk): You are welcome

Jasper: Anyway, how is your family doing?

Kitty: They are crazy as usual so don't worry about them

Jasper: I hope they are working on a plan to get us out of jail

Kitty(laughing): Yeah, I guess so

Jasper: I bet they hate me, therefore they don't want to save my life

Kitty(holding Jasper's hand): Not everyone in the world hates you

Jasper: Who in the world loves me?

Kitty(smiling): John and me

Jasper: I know I can make stupid mistakes in my life and yet you are not one of them. I don't regret being your boyfriend because you are kind to me.

Kitty(kissing Jasper): I love you

Jasper(with a smirk): I love you too

(All of a sudden two guard enter the jail cell and they take Kitty away from Jasper. Kitty is taken to the confrontational room to be interrogated)

(Scene 3: Kitty's interrogation)

Scene: The confrontational room-Kitty is being interrogated

Interrogator: What is your name?

Kitty: I don't have a name

Interrogator: You wouldn't be alive right now if you didn't have a name

Kitty: So just let me remain mysterious and unknown

Interrogator: You look like Sarah Connor

Kitty: You are very delusional

Interrogator: Is it possible for you to be her daughter?

Kitty: You are still very delusional

Interrogator: I will kill you if you don't tell me the truth

Kitty(annoyed): Alright, jerk, my name is Kitty Riley Reese. I am Sarah Connor's daughter and the sister of General John Connor

Interrogator(imprinting on Kitty's arm the mark of the beast): You shall work for Skynet as a spy

(And the rest is history)


	13. Evolutionary Road

Time Period: Jasper's Flashback

Date: 5-20-2009

Place: Zeira Corp

Scene: Catherine Weaver's office-The basement

Situation: James Ellison quits his job

Munich (running into the office): I received a phone call at home. What was so important that required my attention? Is something wrong with John Henry?

Catherine: No, all is well with John Henry. Mr. Ellison has a big announcement.

James: I have received a divine calling upon my life

Catherine: Divine?!

Munich: I don't understand

James: God has called me to be a pastor. Chosen Generation will be the name of my church.

Catherine: How does your decision affect our son and daughter?

James: Our son and daughter?!

Catherine: Savannah and John Henry

James: You are crazy. They are not my children.

Catherine: They look up to you as if you are their father. You are a positive male role model for them.

James (laughing): sure

Munich: John Henry needs to learn morals. However shall we run Babylon without James?

Catherine: There is still hope for us

Charles Fisher (enters the room): Here I am at your service

Catherine: I have been waiting for you, Charles Fisher

Munich: Charles is a stranger. He doesn't know much about Babylon.

Charles: I am a former technician. You'll be surprise by what I know.

Jasper Collins (Charles' two year old nephew): My uncle is a beast

Charles (laughing): Sure, Jazz

James (to Jasper): Jazz, you are quite a character

Jasper: My uncle says I am an animal

Charles: Jazz's humor derives from my sister, his mother. Sadly, she was a prisoner of war. I have been raising the boy ever since.

Savannah (clinging onto James): Please don't go

James: Savannah, you can serve my altar girl if you want to

Savannah: I accept the offer

Jasper: What about me?

James: Jazz, I barely know you. You have a very bright future in front of you. You can serve as my altar boy.

Charles (whispering into Jasper's ear): Don't forget who you are, boy

Jasper (admiring his clock tattoo): Time without end

Catherine: Time without end?

Charles: Our lives have no end. Death is a state of mind.

Munich: Interesting

John Henry (to James): How about we play one more chess game?

James (takes a seat at the table): Bring it on

(Bittersweet describes this last meeting between Man and Machine. The game ends with a tie symbolizing an unbreakable bond. Charles Fisher picks up the pieces that James leaves behind. Catherine and Munich are pleased with his work. James, Jasper and Savannah work hard to keep their church called Chosen Generation afloat. James is kind enough to perform Kitty Reese's baby dedication. After the baby dedication, Kyle joins the team. Deacon Reese is James' nickname for Kyle. Kyle remains on his post until his old life starts calling back again. Kitty grabs hold of the reins years later as a teenager)

Time Period: The Present Reality

Scene: A fortress outside General John Connor's camp

( Derek enters the fortress with one of America's most wanted criminals. He has captured and arrested Jasper Collins who murdered several resistance fighters. Dying, Jasper collapses at John's feet in the present time )

John (helping Jasper to his feet): Jasper?!

Jasper (clinging onto John): I am sorry for everything

Derek (pulling Jasper away from John): Jasper is a murderer. He doesn't deserve to live. What shall we do with him?

John: His fate is in my hands and not yours

Derek: So what is your decision?

John: I will let Jasper live because he is my friend. He was my sister's boyfriend after all.

Derek (yelling): Jasper murdered our friends. He might kill you as well.

John (yelling): Jasper is going to live. I made the decision so live with it.

(Angry, Derek then leaves the fortress. John nurses Jasper back to health)

Scene: John's flashback

Place: military boot camp

Situation: bungee jumping

Jasper (frightened, he looks down at the ground): I am going to die

John: Jazz, Just think happy thoughts

Jasper: I can't

John: We can jump out of this airplane together

Jasper (holding John's hand): Alright

(The boys take a deep breath in and then jump out of the airplane. They land on the ground without a problem)

Scene: Jasper's flashback

Scene: High school parking lot-Jesse's car

Jesse: We are here at school, honey

Jasper (complaining): I want to go back home

Jesse: You have a job to do, remember?

Jasper: I don't understand what school has to do with the mission?

Jesse: She attends this same school

Jasper: What if she doesn't like me?

Jesse: She has to love you. She doesn't have a choice. Thats our game plan.

Jasper (getting out of the car): Adieu for now

Jesse (driving away): Goodbye, love

(Jasper bumps into Kitty as she walks into the school building. Kitty drops her History books on the ground)

Jasper (picking up Kitty's books): Let me get this

Kitty (smiling): Thanks

Jasper (places the books in Kitty's hands): My name is Jasper. People call me Jazz for short. Do you have a name to go along with that pretty face of yours?

Kitty: My name is Kitty. People call me Kit for short.

Jasper: I can walk you to your History class if you want me to

Kitty (blushing): Sure

Time of Day: After School

Scene: The Connor Reese House

Kitty (using her house key to unlock the front door): Jazz, I thank you for accompanying me home

Jasper (with a smirk): No problem

(Kitty opens the door and everyone including Jesse greets her)

Derek (to Jasper): Who are you?

Jasper: I am an angel of the lord

Derek (charging at Jasper): You are the angel of death

Kitty (defending Jasper): Derek, what is your problem with Jasper?

Derek: You are not safe around Jasper

Kitty: How do you know that?

Derek: He murdered several resistance fighters in the future

Jasper (to Kitty): I am not whatever Derek thinks I am

Kitty (embracing Jasper): I believe you

Derek: How can you trust a stranger over your uncle?

Kitty: Its a thing called love

Jesse (to Derek): Please calm down, Derek

Derek: How can I be quiet when there is a murderer in the house?

Sarah (changing the subject): Dinner is now ready to be eaten

Scene: The dining room

Situation: Everyone is eating their dinner

Kyle (to Jasper): What are your plans with my daughter?

Jasper: We are taking things slow

Kyle: Thats good

Jasper: I am going to treat Kitty like a princess

Sarah: You are going to treat Kitty like a princess. Thats so sweet of you.

Jasper: I believe girls and women should always be treated like royalty

John: What are your plans for the future?

Jasper: I am planning to become a marriage counselor

John: cool

Derek: I don't understand how you ended up being a murderer

Jasper: Derek, you are crazy. I am not a murderer.

Derek (pulling out his gun): I will kill you before you kill me

Sarah: Derek, there are no guns at the table

Derek: I don't care

Cameron: Sarah, Derek is right

Derek (to Cameron): I thank you for supporting me

Jasper (leaving the table): Maybe I should just go home. My adoptive parents are waiting for me.

Kitty (crying, she begs Jasper): Please don't leave

Jesse (following Jasper): I am right behind you, Jazz

Derek: Jesse..

Scene: Outside

Situation: Jesse and Jasper are talking on the front porch

Jasper: Who knew being in love would be so hard?

Jesse: You need to keep your head in the game

Jasper: You have seen my dark side. You still believe in me after all this time.

Jesse: You are innocent in my eyes

Jasper: Why did you bring me back from the future?

Jesse: I wanted you to get a fresh new start

Jasper: Only time will tell how long this masquerade is going to last

Jasper: Riley Dawson worked for you a long time ago. You wanted her to fall in love with John. She let you down and you killed her. Will I endure the same fate?

Jesse: You will not let me down, love

Jasper (walking off into the sunset): Godspeed

Theme: Sarah and Kitty switch bodies.

Scene: The dining room-dinnertime

Cameron (offering everyone drinks): This is a new wine that I made. I hope you will like it.

Derek (frightened): I am not drinking the wine. I fear it may be poison.

John (drinking the wine): Its not poison

Derek (doubtful): I am still doubtful though

(Kitty, Sarah and Kyle follow John's lead unaware of the consequences)

Scene: The next morning-Sarah and Kyle's bedroom

Action: Naked, Kyle and Sarah lay in the bed. Last night Kitty and Sarah had apparently switched bodies.

Kyle (wrapping his arms around Sarah's body): Good morning, sweetheart. You were phenomenal last night.

Sarah (kitty): Dad?!

Kyle (getting on top of Sarah): I can be your sugar daddy if you want me to

Sarah (kitty): Dad?!

Kyle (thriving in ecstasy): Whos your daddy now?

Action: "Sarah" pushes Kyle off of her body. Kyle falls hard onto the floor.

Kyle: Sarah, what the hell?

Sarah (Kitty): Dad, its me, Kitty

Kyle: What the hell?

Kitty Sarah: Apparently, Cameron's wine caused mom and me to switch bodies last night.

Kyle (overwhelmed): OH God, I just had sex with my daughter

Kitty: I am sorry for the confusion

Kyle: God forbid you may be pregnant

Action: Panicky, Kitty (Sarah) runs into the room

Sarah Kitty: KYLE! KITTY!

Kyle: Sarah, Kitty has already explained everything to me.

Sarah Kitty: What are we going to do about Cameron?

Kitty Sarah: I guess we can kill her after we fix the problem

Sarah Kitty: John will never forgive us

Kitty Sarah: I will make pancakes then

Scene: The kitchen

Action: Sarah (kitty) is cooking breakfast

John (kissing Sarah's forehead): I love you

Kitty Sarah: You just kissed your sister

John: What?!

Kitty Sarah: John, its me, Kitty. Cameron's wine caused mom and me to switch bodies last night.

Derek: Well damn

Kyle: I know, it is strange

John: So wheres mom?

Sarah Kitty: Here I am, John

John: Interesting

Cameron (feeling guilty): I am sorry

Sarah Kitty (yelling at Cameron): You better fix this problem or else

Chance (checking his watch): Its time for school

Sarah Kitty: I can't believe I am going back to school

Scene: Chance and Kitty's high school-hallway

Chance (getting books out of his locker): Please act normal, mom

Sarah Kitty: I won't embarrass you

Jasper Collins (kitty's boyfriend): Hello, Kitty

Sarah Kitty (resisting Jasper's touch): Don't touch me

Jasper: You have never resisted my touch before. Whats the matter with you?

Sarah Kitty: I am married

Jasper (confused): What?!

Chance (to Jasper): Jazz, last night Cameron made some wine for dinner. Apparently, the wine caused Kitty and my mom to switch bodies.

Jasper (shocked): No way

Sarah Kitty: Jazz, I don't love you. My heart belongs to someone else. I am sorry for breaking your heart.

Jasper: I forgive you, Ms. Sarah

Themes-Leadership, Relief, the Christmas Spirit and Feeling taken for granted

Scene: The Highway-Kitty's Car

Sarah (frightened): Watch out!

Kitty (daydreaming): What?!

John: You were heading straight for a car

Kitty (daydreaming): Really?!

John: You need to stop daydreaming. Maybe I should drive.

Kitty: I'll get my head out of the clouds

Jasper: I wonder if my presence serves as a distraction

Kitty: Jazz, you are not distracting me

Cameron (checking her watch): We are going to be late for the Christmas play

Chance (frustrated): I hate being late for stuff

Scene: Chosen Generation

(Action: Kitty parks the car in the parking lot)

Kitty (getting out of the car): I thank God for his protection

John: You almost killed us

Kitty: No, I didn't

Sarah: Bringing Jazz along for the ride was a bad idea

Cameron: Definitely

Jasper (admiring the snowfall): Its snowing

Kitty: What is so special about the snowfall?

Jasper: Christmas has always been hard for me. My father committed suicide around Christmas time. When I was little, we would build a snowman.

Kitty (giving Jasper her bible and purse): You can carry my things for me. Thanks.

Jasper: Sometimes I feel taken for granted

Kitty: Come on, its Christmas. Now is not the time for the winter blues.

(Sarah, John, Jasper, Cameron and Kitty meet up with Derek and Savannah inside the sanctuary. Kacey and her family are also in attendance. Kyle is busy helping James with the Christmas play)


	14. Needless Senseless Chaos

Date: 2-18-2026

Song-Sights by London Grammar

What are you afraid of? I know that you are, keep it in your sights now and don't let it go far, what are you afraid of? making it better, keep it by your side now whatever the weather, keep it together, keep it together

Kitty: Constant reminder and remembrance, a little white cross reopens old wounds. Soldier of a few words, the sibling that I never knew. Enigma, my shattered insight, my twilight. Last deadly goodbye goodnight kiss, lingering echoes of what could've should've would've been. Abortion, bloody unholy unjustified daily massacre of innocents. Ocean deep secret regrets, recoverable redemption. These fragments of us, immeasurable love and gratitude. Our winter song, nearby distant merciful saving grace.

What did you do wonder? where your heart came from? what have you done, my only friend? keep on wander or leave turn into winter lights keeping your strength when it gets dark at night

Sarah: Violent violet, a tarnished scarlet rose. Inescapable fate, a delicate state of physical and mental well-being. One bitterly cold dark world, loveless lifeless fake dollhouse, eternal inferno. Needless senseless pandemonium, these gunshots and bombs. Our Elysium is an aquarium of tears. Uncharted territory, color blindness, hallucinations. A countdown to Judgment day, imminent apocalypse. Retribution, an excessive amount of innocent bloodshed.

What are you made of? Water and glass? Keep it in your sights now its keeping you up keep it together keep it together

John: Manageable affliction, minor indiscretions, confusing complications. An illness, unforeseen heartache, lower back pain. Short-lived fever, the common cold had a strong hold on me. Sustainable winter blues, I am under the weather. Can I please rest in peace? Keep me lifted up in your prayers and thoughts. I need medicine, I need your encouragement. Day after day is this struggle to get better. Even if I am sick, I never lack faith. Stuck at a crossroads, we are struck down but not completely destroyed.

Keep on keep the straight line I'm running I'm running in straight lines

Cameron:Crossroads, lingering roadblocks and insecurities. In the dark, momentary moments of weakness, ballads of pain and confusion. A complicated unfinished puzzle, blueprints of a life gone way too soon. Echoes of desperation and lost passion, a bittersweet revelation. Unforeseen circumstance, the wonderful unknown depths of the ocean. Your fate, One delicate state of well-being. Unidentified unconsecrated secret holy place of worship, this broken union. Empty vacant breathing space, revisited old memories.

What did you do wonder? where your heart came from? what have you done, my only friend? keep on wander or leave turn into winter lights keeping your strength when it gets dark at night

Derek: Rewind back to the start before I lost your heart, everlasting open arms of mercy. Angel eyes, lifelong companion of mine. Undying sweet valentine, come with me to paradise. Karma, you shake up things in my world. One of us will disappear someday. Underneath the stars, you lay in silent bliss until you completely fade away from view.

What you're feeling is what I'm feeling too what you're made of is what I'm made of too, what are you afraid of? I know that you are

Kyle: A life to remember, an undiscovered star, an unborn legacy. A difficult pregnancy, a combination of the summer and winter. Drifting farther away, words falter in this shelter of privacy where we think more instead of talking. A life to remember, my sacrificial lamb, my guardian angel. The essence of pink October, your silent war with cancer and high blood pressure. Under the weather, whatever happened to your cure  
>so called laughter? A life to remember, your fragile heart, one extraordinary love with special needs. Forever is fading away, but please stay here with me for a little while. In a world where memories of September eleventh never disappear, December and November provide sanctuary for our tired weary souls on the seventh day.<p>

What are you afraid of? I know that you are

Chance: I watch you struggle from the sidelines. I wonder whatever is going on inside your beautiful mind. You are treasure box of many secrets and delicious treats. Getting to know you has been an adventure. My kindness serves as a cure for your heartache. Your humor makes life to be less serious sometimes.


	15. Temporary Shelter

Date: 2-19-2026

Song: Walking Blind by Aidan Hawken and Carina Round

Don't tell me the truth, tell me that it didn't happen, there's been a mistake, there's been a misunderstanding, dirty, your hands tearing my heart into pieces

Place: The Connor Reese House

Action: Secretly sick, Sarah catches Kitty before she leaves for church and work at Chosen Generation

Sarah (points a camera at Kitty and herself): Lets take a picture

Kitty (stressed): I don't want to be late for work. I am Mr. Ellison's altar girl after all.

Sarah: We haven't taken any pictures together in a while. I want to cherish this moment. I won't be here long.

Kitty (with a sigh): Alright

(Sarah takes the picture. Emotional, she hugs and kisses Kitty goodbye. Holding the twins, Cameron watches from a distance)

Sarah (to Cameron): I won't be here long

Cameron (places the twins in Sarah's arms): I know you are unwell. You can hold your grandchildren. Maybe this will make you feel better.

Sarah (smiling): Thanks

If this is the end then we whisper the wind and release it, we don't have to know, we don't have it all worked out, we can just keep walking blind

Place: Chosen Generation Church

Action: James, Jasper, Savannah and Kitty are preparing communion in the kitchen. James' cellphone rings. Kyle is on the other line.

James (hanging up): We will be there asap. We will see you soon. Goodbye.

Jasper: Mr. Ellison, I never knew you had a cellphone

James: My cellphone helps me to stay in contact with my parishioners

Savannah: That can be both a good and bad thing

Jasper: I thank God for teamwork

Kitty: Who were you talking to on the phone?

James: I was talking to your dad

Kitty: When did you start becoming friends with my dad?

James: I performed your baby dedication. Your dad used to work for me here at Chosen Generation.

Kitty: What was so urgent that my dad had to call you?

James (choked up): I don't want to break your heart

Kitty (begging): Tell me the truth

James: Your mom is in the hospital

(Kitty's blue eyes grow big with concern)

Don't give me your hand, give me something to hold onto, I don't want to fight, I don't want no big decision, I'm not afraid for tearing your heart into pieces

Place: James' car-The ride to the hospital-James, Savannah, Jasper and Kitty listen to Christian Rock Music

Jasper (reaching for Kitty's hand): Give me your hand. I want to hold it for a while.

Kitty (ignores Jasper's romantic gesture): I need something more like an encouraging word to hold onto forever

Jasper: How can I be honest without giving you false hope?

Kitty (to James): Did my dad tell you about my mother's condition?

James: Your dad said your mom was in critical stable condition. They are making her to feel comfortable. Your family may need my services.

Savannah: Who knew Ms. Sarah would die today?

Kitty (shouting above the music): My mom is not dying. She is just unwell. She appeared healthy this morning. I don't understand how everything can go downhill for her so quickly? I declare my mother will rise up from her deathbed just like Jesus.

If there's a world that never died and we're out in the farthest of reaching it

Place: The Hospital

Action: Everyone has gathered around Sarah's deathbed. John, Cameron, Derek and Chance are too emotional to speak. Crying, Kitty runs into the room and collapses on Sarah's weak frail body.

Kitty (in a childish tone): MOMMY! MOMMA! MOTHER! MOM!

Kyle (to Sarah): She approaches you like a little girl

Sarah (stroking Kitty's hair): She is such a child at heart

Kitty (sobbing, she holds Sarah): Please don't die. I need you to stay alive.

Sarah (touching Kitty's cheek): I love you

Kitty (holding onto Sarah even more tighter): I will never let you go. I want to rest here in your embrace forever.

Sarah: Please take care of your dad and brother for me. OK?

Kitty (sobbing): You promised you would live forever. You promised you would never leave me.

Sarah: That was then. This is now, I am dying. I am sorry to let you down, angel. I will always love you.

Kitty (still crying): I can't imagine living in a world without you. I want to die here with you.

Kyle (pulling Kitty off of Sarah): Come over here, girlie

Sarah (hyperventilating): I need a doctor

Kyle (emotional, he squeezes Sarah's hand): Please stay with me, baby

(The doctor and nurse rush to Sarah's bedside. Their golden touch performs a miracle on Sarah's body. Everyone rejoices in Sarah's healing)

We don't have to know, we don't have it all worked out, we can just keep walking blind, we don't have to know, we don't have it all worked out, we can just keep walking blind, we don't have to know, we don't have it all worked out, we can just keep walking blind


	16. In the shadows of fear

Date: 2-20-2026

Cameron's p.o.v

Mediocre lifestyle

Unbreakable cycle of excuses

Sudden great awakening

Internal chaos

Courage under fire

Kiss of life and death

Age old bad habits

Resilience

Manmade beautiful natural disaster

Angel of the wilderness

Genesis

In the shadows of fear, there is self confidence

Confusion and doubt exist only in the mind


	17. A Huge Misunderstanding

Date: 2-21-2026

Scene: The next day-early morning-gymnasium

Action: Sarah, Derek and Kyle are busy with training their soldiers. The army is made up of teenagers who are orphans.

Sarah (to the soldiers): Bow before your queen and King

(Obediently, the soldiers bow down)

Kyle: You guys are just too kind

Derek: They fear you

Sarah: Thats the way it should be

Kyle (to the soldiers): Y'all can stand up now

Derek: I want y'all to do thirty sit ups and jumping jacks

(The teenagers complain until Sarah threatens their lives)

Sarah (with a sigh): Teenagers

Kyle (whispering): I don't know what we were thinking to hire a bunch of teenagers

Sarah (whispering): I remember we wanted them to have a second chance at life

Kyle (whispering): God bless their hearts. They are the next generation of resistance fighters.

Sarah (to the soldiers): You guys have been good so far. I give you permission to take a break.

(The teenagers then split up into cliques. Sarah and Kyle spend time socializing with the loners)

John (walking into the room): Where is my army?

Sarah: Your soldiers belong to us now

John: I am supposed to led the resistance. Remember?

Kyle: Things have changed, John

John: Just because I give you special treatment, it doesn't mean you can steal my army

Sarah (laughing): I'm sorry

John: No, you are not

Kyle: What can we do for you?

John: You can let me lead the resistance

Kyle: Thats not ever going to happen

John: Why not?!

Sarah: You are immature and reckless

John (to Derek): How about we build an army?

Derek: I can't...my loyalty is to your parents

John (angry, stomps his foot): Darn it

Cameron: John, you will always have me

John: You're right, cam


	18. Limited Patience

Date: 2-22-2026

John's p.o.v

Near a breaking point

Ain't it fun?

My patience is limited

Even if you made an attempt to bring your share to the table, that will be enough

Need you now, can you hear me?

Damaged goods are these broken promises

Love keeps me holding onto hope, a possible resolution

Endure with me to the end of time, mercy

Standing still, the same old situations occur everyday

Slipping away is my faith and trust in you until you prove me wrong


	19. ON the brink of extinction

Date: 2-23-2026

Cameron's p.o.v

Phantom of the day

Inconceivable indescribable fray

This hole in my heart won't go away

You can't pray for the sun to come out and play again

ON the brink of extinction

Unwritten is this lost train of thought


	20. Velvet Heart

Date: 2-24-2026

John's p.o.v

Yesterday I was a sparrow traveling down a narrow path.

Depressed, I felt below sea level. I never really wanted

to wake up. Tomorrow came again anyway. Yesterday

the future was filled with so much uncertainty. I was lost

without a guiding light, a clear sense of direction. I almost

gave up hope back then. Tomorrow came again anyway. Here

I am with you today to say I love you. Blessed, I embrace life

wholeheartedly.


	21. Everpresent Guardian Angel

Date: 2-25-2026

Cameron's p.o.v

Twenty Twenty vision

Wandering eagle eyes

Everpresent guardian angel

Nameless divine presence

The Lord offers me peace of mind

You are lost and I serve as your travel guide

Only by my side, will you not have a tendency to fall behind

Unique is my patience and compassion for you


	22. Rose of my heart

Date: 2-26-2026

John's p.o.v

You have ebony eyes and Cinderella's feet

Often you are silent and the world passes you by like a shooting star

Unsung, your random acts of kindness are done in secret and then later on appreciated

Naturally beautiful, you age gracefully throughout the years

Dazzling bewilderment

Everyday's miraculous small wonder

A life in the shadows

Dreamy Mahogany


End file.
